


The Best Idea

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto share a moment of post-coital bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Idea

Curled around each other in Jack’s small quarters under his office, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones basked in post-coital bliss. 

A fly on the wall would be able to look around the tiny room and see a child’s ring toss game thrown carelessly in the corner, a Twister mat balled up haphazardly just under Jack’s bunk, a set of lacquered chopsticks thrown up to the top of the wardrobe (never to be seen again), a stack of photocopies peeking out from a drawer (to be seen _only_ by the two men in the room under pain of celibacy), a felt tip pen just within Jack's reach, a pair of leather chaps laid neatly across a chair, and, of course, a stopwatch. 

“I appreciate the effort, but you don’t have to go to all this trouble, you know,” Jack said, grinning.

“Says the man who invented naked hide-and-seek.”

“Yeah, well, something’s got to keep you interested.”

A snort. “You’re joking, right?”

“Why would I be joking?”

“Because of who you are.”

“Ah. So you think you’re just my part-time shag then?”

“It’s crossed my mind, from time-to-time.”

“How often?”

“Not as much as it used to.”

“How. Often?”

A sigh. “Once or twice a week.”

“Ah.”

Silence.

“We’ll never speak of this again.”

“You’re right. I love you.”

“...”

“This is the part where you say you love me, too.”

“Just... Give me a minute. I’m savoring the moment.”

“What moment would that be?”

“You. Nervous. It’s something never before seen on Earth. I think it bears savoring.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” Beat. “I love you, too.”


End file.
